Rescuer
by Polkmn7749
Summary: Italy calls Germany for help. Once again Germany comes to his rescue.


"Germany! Germany! Help me! I'm stuck!" Italy cried through the phone.

"I'll be right there, have you got your watch on?" Germany sighed down the phone.

"Si, thank you Germany, you're the best!"

Italy hung up leaving Germany to sigh once again. Germany rummaged through the drawer of his desk. He lent back as he found the GPS device that showed the position of the watch he had given to Italy for when this happened again. He did not want to have to try and follow Italy's instruction again. A pretty good navigator he may be, but he couldn't tell where someone was from the amount of trees around and the colour of a car nearby.

He looked at the small screen to try and locate where Italy was, it seemed he was nearby, "strange" thought Germany "He doesn't normally get lost getting to my house to 'surprise me'". He took the small device and left the house. He jogged toward the small dot on the screen. As he got close he saw that the dot was contained in the park, he sighed, typical of the boy to get stuck near the entertainment for children.

Germany ran through the park toward a field with trees around it. He seemed to be close enough to the dot now so put the device in his pocket. He scanned the area for the missing Italian; he could not see him anywhere nearby. He walked to the middle of the field which was thankfully devoid of people. Looking around again he heard a shout.

"Germany! Germany! I'm over here!"

Germany turned to the source of the voice.

"I'm up here!"

Germany raised his eyes to see North Italy, sitting, in a tree, fairly near the top.

He sighed and walked over to the tree.

"Italy, what are you doing up there?" Germany called.

"Well I thought, I'd come surprise you, but then I saw this pretty lady and I followed her in here and there was this cute ickle squirrel and I followed him and now I'm up here and I can't get DOWN!"

"But that still doesn't explain," Germany started, "Never mind," he shook his head, he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

"Germany, I'm hungry!" he whined.

"Okay, okay," Germany soothed.

He stepped back from the tree to examine it; walking around it he found a path down.

He walked back round to Italy.

"Italy,"

"Si?"

"Can you lie down on the branch?"

"Si,"

Italy laid down with his stomach along the branch.

"Not that way,"

Italy twisted and tried to push himself around so he was hanging off the branch bending at the stomach.

"Reach for that branch, Ja?"

Italy struggled trying to reach the next branch down. He kicked his feet and slid slightly farther off the branch to reach his foot to the next branch.

He kicked his leg about when he couldn't find a branch.

"Italy! Stop kicking you're only going to ge-"

Italy screamed as he fell toward the ground, having slipped off the branch from the flailing.

He shut his eyes from fear and braced for impact, but instead of the ground he he felt two strong arms catch him.

He opened his eyes to look up at the blue eyes above him.

"You caught me," Italy said, "Grazie."

"I told you to be careful Italy."

"But squirrels are so cute, si?"

"Whatever," Germany sighed.

Germany placed the Italian feet first on the floor. Italy grabbed Germany's hand and pulled him down to the floor, to sit under the tree.

"Italy? What are you-"

"Look Germany, that one looks like pasta," Italy pointed up at the clouds.

Germany looked up at the sky where Italy was pointing, "I do not see it Italy,"

"Come on, look a bit harder," Italy whined.

Germany sighed and looked back at the sky trying to see how the cloud looked at all like pasta, while Italy laid down on the grass with his head on Germany's lap.

"It's such a nice day isn't it?" Italy asked.

"Ja, it is," Germany agreed.

He subconsciously stroked Italy's hair as he lay in the grass pointing up at the clouds and telling Germany what he thought the shapes looked like. Germany tuned out and just made agreeing noises when required.

Italy's pointing began to get slower and eventually stopped leaving Germany just staring skywards. Germany continued to stroke Italy's hair for a while before looking at his watch and seeing the time.

Germany sighed, he shook Italy slightly seeing if he would wake up but knowing that once this Nation began to sleep no one could walk him up, except with food.

He shifted under the sleeping male, holding his head up; he then moved around him and picked him up bridal style. Italy snuggled into the warmth that was now carrying him. Germany half smiled at this.

Germany walked out of the park and home carrying Italy who remained asleep. When he got to the door he fiddled with the lock trying to put the lock in whilst still holding Italy. He finally got the door open and closed behind them. He carried Italy upstairs and into the guest bedroom, where he placed on the bed. He shook out his shoulders from carrying him home. He half smiled at the sleeping nation, before taking off Italy's boots and pulling the quilt over him. He kissed the sleeping male on the head then left him to go downstairs and finish the work that had been interrupted.


End file.
